Untouched
by Imaru Mi Amore
Summary: Young, Supple, and Easily Corruptible. KakaSasu
1. Part 1

**Title: **Untouched

**Summary: **He's so young; I really must be sick to think of him like this. KakaSasu

**Rating: Mature**

**Warning:** **This story is SHOUTA! So if you don't like it please leave now. And YAOI! And descriptive sex scenes! This is also very very Sasuke-centric...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or any of the people in this story!**

Mix heaping amounts of Naruto the Abridged Series and a shot of Loveless and you get... this story! Forgive me for the long hiatus...

This story is in Kakashi's POV; Please excuse me if this is a bit OOC. I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing :D

Now, I gladly present to you...

**Untouched Part 1**

_"How did I end up like this?"_ I thought as I watched my team practice their chakra control from afar. I watched them each run up a tree, attempting to defy gravity. Sakura caught on extremely quickly, but the boys? Well... not so much. Naruto I completely expected. He had to control his own chakra and subdue a completely different one being the demon fox host.

But Sasuke was a somewhat pleasant surprise. I should've known though. He always did seem very... _unstable_. The only thing that seemed fairly consistent with him was his demeanor. Aloof, Serious, Uncaring. Never showing weakness. He _was_ an Uchiha after all.

It still baffled me what he went through. He saw his whole family brutally murdered by his only sibling. He was bent for revenge. It seemed like a waste of life to devote it wholly to exterminating someone. He's still too young to be making life decisions like that. He's only twelve years old. I've tried to discourage him numerous times, but he's stubborn and strong willed. And spoiled. It's to be expected though, coming from such a _prestigious_ family.

I slumped against the tree I'd been standing against. _"I'm thinking too much about him." _I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I sighed as I watched Sasuke run up the scarred tree for the fiftieth time, only to stop three-quarters of the way up. He stayed standing parallel to the ground for only a few seconds, then he pushed off the tree landing in acrobatic grace ten feet way from it. I couldn't help but notice the grimace that was on his face.

_"Better,"_ I thought mentally congragulating him, _"But not good enough."_

_S-S_

Four hours and two feet of tree trunk later, Naruto and Sasuke still couldn't manage to completely climb a tree. In fact, they hadn't improved at _all _in the last hour and a half. It was time for me to intervene.

"Oi Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!" I yelled immediately grabbing their attention as I stepped into view. Naruto and Sakura immediately ran to me followed by a sullen Sasuke. A common image. I winked an amused eye at him, but he seemed unfazed by the gesture. That familair scowl still on his face. I laughed to myself. _"He's acting like a baby because he can't get up the tree." _Then it crossed my mind. That word that was seemingly innocent, but led to much more... _devious_ thoughts. _Cute_. Sasuke was cute when he brooded like that. I didn't like that word. It opened so many thoughts about Sasuke that I shouldn't... I _couldn't_ think about my student. All locked in such an innocuous word. _Cute_.

My mind eventually found its way back to the two squabbling teammates before me and I relaxed again. I couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on Sasuke's face at his teammates' immaturity.

"Can we finally go home now, Kakashi-sensei? I don't think this idiot'll be able to figure out how to climb a tree today. And I'm really tired!" Sakura whined pointing at Naruto. I chuckled at her obliviousness to the fact that Naruto wasn't the only "idiot" who couldn't climb a tree. _"I guess I'm not the only one who likes Sasuke."_ Damn it! Another one! Another unexpected and... _untamed_ thought of mine about Sasuke. I mentally scolded myself. _"What's wrong with me?! This is a child for Christ's sake! This is sick and twisted!" _

I awoke from my thoughts only to find my two loudest students arguing again. I sighed, annoyed.

"Since you two need some extra help," I said pointing lazily at Naruto and Sasuke, "We'll have to do some one-on-one training." Sasuke seemed unaffected and kept his eyes directed toward the forest. He still seemed angry about not being able to successfully climb the tree. Naruto's face completely fell though. "Sakura," Green eyes were directed at me, "Since you seem to understand so well, you can help Naruto." I heard the pink-haired kunoichi whine, but Naruto seemed delighted. "And Sasuke will be with me." I felt a chill go down my spine at what those words could mean. Or maybe I've been reading too much Icha Icha.

"Kakashi-sensei! I-"

"That's final." I stated cutting off the pink haired girl's whine. Her shrill voice was the absolute worst I had ever heard, _especially_ when she was whining. It took all the power within me to not strangle her so as to stop the ear splitting noise that came out of the small mouth.

I kept trying to usher the two away so that I could have some relief, but my two most noisy students were adamant on staying and annoying me. But after much persuasion and a little bit of bribing, Sakura and Naruto were off to train. I didn't dare say anything to Sasuke until Sakura's grumbling was no longer heard. He was still frowning, looking completely unaffected by his teammates' departure. I turned toward him looking bored as ever.

"So," I started slowly, "How about we go to my house?"

_S-S_

**Cliché? Probably. As I said before I've gotten a little rusty. :D I plan on having 3 parts and yes, they've all been written. But unfortunately not typed. XD I know. I fail at writing.**

**Bye! :3**


	2. Part 2

**A/N**: My God 3 years and many, many life experiences later, I'm finally back with a new part! Although I haven't cared about Naruto in about two years and Darker than Black is the master of my soul, I thought I should at least finish this fic. I changed the summary because I thought the other one was SHIT, but every other part of the story is untouched. :) I would hope my writing ability has improved over the years, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

We walked leisurely along the trail back to the village. An orphan and a bachelor, no one in need of us, no one to anticipate our return. I mentally lingered on that independence, and maybe even loneliness, that we shared and felt this ache in my chest. My longing for any sort of connection with that solemn, dark beauty striding before me physically manifested. Shoulders hunched, hands in pockets, eyes absently staring at the ground... He looked like he wanted to disappear.

_Impossible..._

I admired every inch of him, fantasizing about satisfying the curiosities only my touch could answer. In my mind, all petty worries and societal boundaries fell from us like shackles and it was simply he and I pleasuring and being pleasured...

"Kakashi?"

He spoke, awakening me from my devious daydreams. I cleared my throat.

"Yes"

"Um... well, uh... why exactly did you invite me to your home?"

He was anxious. I smiled, still keeping my distance behind him, while he talked facing forward.

"Well, I like you. Why not?" I said slyly, interested in judging his interpretation. He stiffened a bit.

"Ah. Of course." His voice was so smooth and the depth and warmth wrapped around me and all I could think was _Ugh, If I could only hear him... Ah, I should probably leave this alone._ Considering an illicit affair with him made me internally groan... it was much too appealing.

So, me being far from shy and at this point too horny not to do anything, I decided to play with him a bit, gauge his reactions. _For God's sake, you're 10+ years older than him! _My conscience was screaming at me, but I waved it off. _It's not like I'm planning to rape the boy or anything sinister of that sort. There's nothing wrong with playing a game..._

I walked up to him until I was directly behind him, firmly placed my hands on his shoulders, stopping him. I bent my head to the side, brushing my head gently against his, and with my lips almost touching the top of his ear I sultrily released the syllables...

"What would you like to eat, _Sasuke_?"

His eyes widened and he turned his head towards me, stuttering "Wh... What?"

I chuckled a bit in his ear as I loosened my grip on his shoulders and let my hands slowly begin stroking up and down his sides, caressing, strengthening and softening my grip at random intervals. I felt the smoothness of his skin in contrast to the tautness of his muscles through that teasingly thin shirt. I sighed, lovingly, finally able to release at least a small portion of that heavy sexual tension that had gripped me for much too long. I pressed against him, as I felt my arousal course through my entire body, kissing him twice on the neck and drawled, "It's getting late. I thought you might be _hungry." _I somehow managed to successfully fight the urge to grind my hips into his backside at the last word. But, I wasn't as successful in fighting the urge to lick his earlobe, wanting to know if his skin tasted as sweet and creamy as it looked.

While I teased, he took his right wrist into his hand and rubbed it nervously, mildly blushing, looking very unsure of how to handle the situation. I felt my self control weaken and recede with each kiss, each caress and decided to retreat for his safety.

I stepped back, lightly crossing my arms behind my back and stated nonchalantly, "So, where to?'

He was staring at his now frozen wrist in hand, or I suppose more appropriately intensely glaring, mouth frowning as if he was thinking over a difficult question. His eyes shot up, however at my words and still looking forward said with marked hesitation,

"How about eating at... your home?"

I smirked. "Why not?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, even after the long hiatus, I still manage to be a sleazy tease! Comments and criticism are wholeheartedly welcome, since it's been so long since I've written and I've gotten out of practice. Thank you so much for reading!

Much Love,

Imaru~


End file.
